Shiroyasha's Rebirth
by Introverted-Verses
Summary: The Shinsengumi propose a reunion for the Amanto War-Hero Veteran's to be held on Wednesday this week, with an enthusiastic Katsura and an apprehensive Gintoki in tow, only time will tell how horribly awry things will go...
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer~**

/

"'The Shinsengumi are hosting an Amanto-War Hero Ceremony this Wednesday at 7 p.m.'?" Giving the paper another brief glance over he stared at his friend while bringing his hand from the back of his head to the sheet. Blinking uninterestedly he crumpled the flyer and tossed it boredly at the long haired man in front of him. "Sounds like some kind of government conspiracy..." Lifting his arm to his head once more he began scratching lazily, "I mean, Ougushi-kun, nor Okita-kun seem to be the type of person the throw a party without some hidden threat. How do you know that when you get there, they won't just arrest you?"

Clearly having thought this exchange through, Katsura unraveled a spare advertisement and held it to to the other mans face, "Last paragraph, it specifically states that this is, in no way, a trap or government conspiracy." He looked pointedly at the lazy samurai.

Deep red eyes moved to the paper and closed in irritation. "Well, that's oddly convenient," swiping at the hand, he drooped his head back and complained, "Let me guess why you're here... You want to drag me to this creepy reunion at the Shinsengumi headquarters?"

Ignoring the agitation his friends face was clearly conveying, he nodded and said, "Yes, of course, do you know how many of the people we fought with think you're dead?"

Gintoki stared unconvinced at Katsura and drawled, "Uh, I dunno...5?"

"All of them! You can't just disappear during a war and expect people to think your lounging around in a failing business! Only me, Tatsuma, and Takasugi know what happened, everyone else thinks you're dead! Well, that or you were just a legend." He received only a blank stare in response.

"You don't find anything wrong with that!"

Not feeling bothered enough to answer Gintoki began picking at his ear, threw his feet on the desk and tuned out the nagging man in front of him.

:#:#:#:#:#:#

Staring curiously at the main object of his death threats the tan haired boy asked, "Ne, Hijikata-kun, why are we throwing this whole shindig anyway?"

Stomping his smoking cigarette into the ground, he sighed, "Apparently we're honoring the efforts of the people who fought in the war or something..."

Blinking in confusion, he wondered, "But, didn't we lose?"

"I said _efforts."_

:#:#:#:#:#:#

"Why am I wearing this again?"

"The flyer said to come in costume, Gintoki. Did you even read the paper?"

Scratching his head, he continued strutting in pace with Katsura and asked, "Was I supposed to?" At the angered stare he was treated with, he quickly explained, "Well, you held it so close to my face, how did you expect me to read it without my glasses?"

Furrowing his brow, Katsura shook his head and spoke in an eerily calm voice, "You don't_ have_..." Changing his mind he decided to ignore Gintoki's presence completely, he sped his pace up a fraction and kept a thoroughly annoyed look on his face.

Fiddling with his sword the silver haired samurai questioned why he even needed to bring it, but now that he thinks about it, Zura _does_ seem pretty mad at him... Maybe it's for when he decides to kill him and he's not completely defenseless. Oh well, whatever, "Hey, are we th-"

"We're here."

Looking up, Gintoki saw that they had indeed arrived at their destination and quietly pondered over the length of time he had been mulling over Katsura's murder scheme's. Surely it couldn't have been too long, after all Zura was a pretty amiable person...you know, besides the whole terrorist thing he had going on.

_I wonder who's going to be there..._ He had to admit...the thought worried him slightly, if his charges were going, which, of that he knew, they most probably were, Gintoki would be in some big trouble, not because of their hatred, but because of their being left in the dark, he never wanted to disrespect all his old friends...but he didn't want to be found, he wanted solitude, a place to repent, to atone for his many sins. Gintoki's crimson gaze grew clouded, it was too much, the lose of his comrades he means, the burden he forced on his shoulders for not saving them, helping them, the people he considered family for years to pass.

"Come Gintoki, we must sign in," Katsura's voice prodded his thoughts, Gintoki's eyes cleared as he saw the form filled to the brim with familiar names, he mentally sighed, the exhale laced with wistful nostalgia.

Suspicion alerting his mind, he was quick to question, "A registry?"

He was given a nod, "It appears so, yes."

"Well, that's not at all alarming...hey, I'm gonna head in, sign me in will yah?" And with that, the scarlet stained male turned to walk inside, blissfully ignorant of the '_Hey!_' that was shouted by one of his longest friends.

Once he was out of eyesight Gintoki's face contorted into one opposite of his regular cool facade, _More than half my old crew have already been logged...I knew I shouldn't have come..._

Only five turns through the corridor, he was horribly lost, and thoroughly ticked, it was incessant, the constant annoyance his stupid head band brought. Caught up in his musing he failed to notice the shuffling hurriedly approaching from behind.

"Gintok—"

Head spinning faster then his thought process, he, in a split second, drew his blade, and rested it naturally against the vulnerable expanse of Katsura's neck. Hair, and draping clothing whipping with the unexpected motion, shrunken pupils highlighting the demonic attentiveness of his irises.

Senses returning to their normal recent state of paranoia, Gintoki lowered his sword, ashamed to be caught in a moment of weakness. "Did you sign me in?" he asked curtly.

An odd look settled on Katsura's face after his newly racing pulse calmed, he was unused to being the one at that end of Gintoki's sword, "I didn't have to," he replied, a frown deepening the crease between his brow, "you were already on there."

_Weird_, "Someone came here under the name 'Gintoki'?"

"No," the two made eye contact, brown on red, and ceased walking, "someone came under the name _Shiroyasha..._"

/

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy that! I most certainly enjoyed writing it! I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or spelling issues, possible tense changes...I dunno, whatever it may be that displeased you I am sorry.**

**I am going to need some help for this next chapter, if anyone is up to helping I would be most happy. I am in need of some names for people on Gintoki's team during the war, at the most six or seven, and if you're feeling particularly generous, please give your character a personality, I can work with pretty much anything.**

**Please! Review, and since you've made it down here I know you've read, oh, if any of you out there can think of an good name for this, feel free to tell me...**

**Bye!**

**~CFF :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer~**

**/**

The two gazed at each other, and began pacing down the corridor, the same thoughts running through their minds. Gintoki was both shocked and angry, the former because someone bothered impersonating him, and the latter due to the fact that he had yet to be kicked out for his trickery, there was no way he could've fooled his old team, especially not his second-in-command. After all, the two of them were practically brothers. Gintoki pressed his brows further down into his eyes, appearing as a nasty scowl, and picked up his speed.

Katsura just kept up with his oldest pal, and could only guess what was going around in that crazy mind of his. He knew Gintoki was on edge about re-meeting everyone, that much was certain from his earlier reaction, he won't forget the look in his eyes, and the fear he himself felt at having the cool blade of a demon a hairs breadth from slitting his throat. He too was nervous about seeing some old colleagues, but at least they knew he wasn't dead, they may want him to be, but they knew he wasn't. This was going to be problematic...

Steps hitching as they heard an unusually loud shout come from the hall ahead, they were close, both now nearly sprinting in the direction of the room, they practically ripped the door off its hinges. (**A/N-Pretend, for me at least, that they have doors like we do**) The pair of eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, seeing nothing but familiar faces, they relaxed minutely, but they were still on guard.

"Oh, they have it set in squads..." came Katsura's incredulous voice next to Gintoki, looking at the four rows of ten seats, the one in the front heading the row with a sign designating each groups. Squad; One Katsura K., Two Kiheitai, Three Tatsuma S., Four Shiroyasha. "Where on Earth did they get our original numbers, and set ups?"

"Ah, Zura, it's your boyfriend," Gin's eyes widened in mock amazement, pointing to the males second command across the room, mentally preparing for the abuse he knew he would soon receive. He decided to ignore the curiousness of the entire reunion.

Glare placed startling fast on his face, Zura raised his fist menacingly, opening his mouth, he tensed, indigo bangs swaying, "My name isn't Zura, it's Katsura!"

"Oh, it's Captain Katsura!" came the same voice they had heard down the lengthy hallway, the owner of said shout was rapidly approaching, along with the rest of the population.

Gintoki watched the genuine smile bloom on his Katsura's face as he momentarily forgot about his rage. Gin sighed, _We act so much different around these guys..._

"Zura," he drawled, "I'm gonna look around, see if I can find any free food, maybe some sugar. Tch, I should've brought Kagura, all the money we could save by taking the food here..." tone meshing into the chaos, as he stalked away from the giant unnecessary group hug, knowing Katsura had heard him and didn't care, or had heard him and didn't care anyway.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

Gintoki turned his weary gaze on the spacey huddle not-so-directly in the middle of the room, the chocolate dipped stick crackly soundly in his mouth as he faced the group, forlornly recognizing some of the remaining members of his group.

Sighing, eyes closed in annoyance, he began walking towards the plume of people he had once been close with, feet slugging behind his reluctant frame, cloak billowing out from the waist down when he slumped his way into the section.

"Whaaa'z goin' on?" He groaned, not bothering to hide his curiosity, or his grimace as the two next to him stared in wonder as they finally put his face to a name.

Propping his head lazily on someone from another troops shoulder, Gintoki peered boredly at the commotion.

Furrowing his brows he tried to remember the couple inside the oval, watching as they slashed forward towards the other, pissed frowns on the bystanders around them.

"Yah lyin' little creep!" The stronger male called from the center of the fit as he quickly side-stepped his opponent, aiming a well placed swipe at the others torso.

A voice of reason attempted to reach the strikingly familiar man who was currently immersed in battle paying him no mind, "Uh, maybe this isn't the _best_ idea."

"Silver-haired, poser!"

Gintoki proceeded to ignore the two spatting at each other in the middle of the ring as he focused on the level-headed, cat eyed veteran who was trying, yet failing to calm them both down.

"You know, name calling is rather childish..." he paused, turned to his companion, then said; "Don't you think?"

Gintoki then removed his gaze from the male with similarly toned hair, to the guy's friend, and for the life of him, he could not recall their names! It was even worse than Jugem Jugem...something or other. All three of them looked irritatingly familiar, yet who they were, was just out of his reach.

Upon changing the position of his eyes he just noticed the eye-contact he had now made.

The man's deep-thinking, azure eyes sharpened in the new-found attention he had received, almost as if he was glaring at him, but Gintoki had a fleeting echo in the back of his head that he hadn't been receiving a negative focus. Barely registering the subtle nod in his general direction the two remained within each others peripheral sight, returning their eyes to the fight.

"Gintoki?"

Breaking his concentration, the man mentioned shifted once again to face the previous object of his attention.

"Is that you?" the male's gentle speech finally clicked.

Yuuyamino Yukitenshi- nice guy, bit of a charmer, vaguely awkward...and, his second-in-command from their time in the war.

"Hi..." Lines now creasing his forehead, he scratched his head, and winced.

"Gin..." the ever-quiet man next to Tenshi acknowledged.

"Ah," Gintoki murmured unintelligibly.

Raven hair...blue eyes...silent, but deadly.

Very fart like.

Oh yeah, that's right... Tsubame Kurohane- speedy and quick on the draw, rarely talkative. Loves to whack the idiots who get in over their heads, example being the one currently doing so in the middle of the crowd...it was always encouraged.

Speaking of that hot-headed idiot...who was he again?

Gintoki, now set on figuring out the guys identity he hurriedly listed his physical characteristics, much like he had done before.

After a lifetime length of 10 seconds, count 'em, 10, of gaining no leeway he made a gargling noise in the back of his throat as he pushed his frustrated self through to the break in the hole, to stand off in the sidelines a mere foot from the fight.

Shuffling forward he brought a hand up to adjust the headband again, fingers brushing the scratched metal harshly.

The two in the midst of a fight were currently at a stand-still, swords cracking sharply against the other as they pushed together trying to force their opponent out of the way.

Walking up carelessly to the two, he managed a glance at the guys face just as they broke free, regaining speed fast, they continued the spar. Something, red hair, bright eyes.

Shoulders tensing, Gin felt his eyebrow twitch, took a deep breath and stepped in the middle of the pair. Knowing the redhead would pause in his attack, he whirled on the gray haired twerp dressed in an annoyingly familiar fashion, and spun behind him slashing bluntly with his sheath knocking the degenerate ass off his feet.

He walked over the unconscious body, Gintoki faced the stunned man with a reluctantly contemplative expression.

Let's see now...Flashing, orange irises...crimson hair, spiked in every which way...strong, but not too big a build...

Ahh, that's it, his ever faithful pal, Kasiano Yuigon- Rash, attack now-think later attitude.

Much like himself.

Also very fart like.

Yuigon, or Yuigi as some called him, growled at Gintoki, stepping up close extending his height an inch above Gin, recognition flushing easily past his anger, "Whatcha do that for?"

"I couldn't see, yah bastard."

"Yah shouldn't have stopped the fight, yah jackass."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what was I supposed to do? Huh, punk?" Grunting rudely he ground his forehead on Yuigon's.

Accepting the challenge, Yuigi bumped his own head back and thudded it against Gin's twice as hard, grinning menacingly all the while, "Joined in."

The pack around them had slowly dissipated leaving the four standing haphazardly in the clearing.

Scoffing, Gintoki grinned wolfishly, and backed up, swinging his right arm in as Yuigi did the same. Forearms hitting roughly, darkened padding slapping together as they gripped each other tightly.

Meaning clearly expressed to all involved, or all watching.

_Nice to see you're not dead._

Excitement escaped fast causing the quick release of greetings and the happy reunion to end abruptly.

Curiosity gnawed at Gintoki as he gazed impassively at the silver-haired creep sprawled on the floor and decidedly perverted smile on the imposters mouth.

Realization knocked his breath from his lungs, and slapped him in the face. This was the dude copying him!

"What an idiot...who the Hell goes through that much effort to dress up like this jackass?"

There were some mixed responses;

Kurohane and Tenshi were unsure how to react to Yuigon's statement, but they had to do something. Kurohane blinked condescendingly and ignored the matter at hand, looking pointedly away, while Yukitenshi gave an impish grin and shrugged.

Gin-san on the other-hand knew exactly what he wanted to do and precisely who he wanted do to it to…

...-Slap-...

...Kurohane, after resuming lost interest, for possibly the first time, broke the silence. "What's with his hair?" His blue eyes echoing a faint confusion, and disdain.

Now the remaining three followed his stare to the man's silver-

"_The Bastard's mocking me!"_

-silky, straight hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Don't kill me! I plea whichever Amendment get's me out of this!<strong>

**Sorry about the wait, I have an explanation on my profile if you're still with me here.**

**You all owe a huge thank you to TheBlueWolf888 for Yukitenshi, Kurohane, and Yuigon. I hope I did them justice.**

**I severely appreciate all of my reviewers, follower, and favoriters! You guys rock. **

**Who do you think was dressed as Gintoki? Did you like it? Did I make you chuckle? Are you going to hit me for making you wait so long?**

**And mildly importantly. Are you going to review?**

**No...seriously school starts tomorrow and I could use the ego boost...Really, I think I'm gonna cry.**

**Feel free to verbally abuse me if I'm taking too long.**

**Bye! **

_**I-V**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me no own Gintama...or Yukitenshi, Yuigon, or Kurohane. -teary eyes- **

* * *

><p>"Oi! What's the problem?" One of the senior officers investigated, glancing down at the unconscious man in a wig by his feet.<p>

Yukitenshi blinked owlishly at the Shinsengumi guard, feigning innocence. "What problem?"

Yuigon scoffed in the corner, rolling his eyes and grumbling nonsense under his breath.

The bearded man cocked a brow towards the two of them in a blatant show of distrust.

_Smart man, _Gintoki thought. _Only thing you can trust these guys to do is start a riot or get chased by a mob._

Kurohane, appeared to be thinking along the same lines, shaking his head with a vague smirk on his face.

The Shinsengumi man looked suspiciously at the four before walking away with a fellow officer.

"Hey! You left the imposter on the floor over here!" Yuigon yelled after him. "Asshole." he added as an afterthought.

"And..." Yuki drawled, smiling wryly. "He doesn't care. Effective, Yuigi-kun "

"You know, Yuki-" Yuigon stepped up threateningly.

Kurohane, at this point, had given up on caring about the two's bickering and had knelt down in front of the damaged man on the ground.

Gintoki watched him poke at the fake white hair and mouth something to himself offhandedly. Dislodging his sword in it's sheath from his belt he began prodding at the stranger, too.

_Squishy, bastard. _He thought bitterly. _I'm not squishy._

He tsk'd as Kurohane pushed his sword off of the man, looking back up at him irritatingly.

Gintoki situated himself against the wall and settled for watching Yuigon give Yukitenshi a noogie.

"You're messing up my hair!"

"Prissy brat. Get over it."

"I will, when you stop!"

"Oh, well, in that case." Yuigon then gripped him harder in his headlock and ruffled his partners hair as much as possible with his knuckles.

Gintoki should've moved out of the way when he saw Yukitenshi start to fight back.

He really should have.

_But,_ he explained mentally. _I don't think I've ever seen someone's face turn_ purple _before._

The two wrestled themselves into the wall next to Gintoki. Both yipping and gripping at each others hair.

Then, in a split second, everything turned on it's axis. The vertical fight gained a third party as the duo tripped over the man knocked out on the floor and fell into Gintoki.

"Ah, shi-" was the only thing to escape his mouth as the fight dropped to the ground.

Within the span of a minute the two had managed to drag Gin-san into the argument by one of them shouting; "Get offa me, yah curly haired freak!"

Gintoki had the growing suspicion that it was Yuigon, by the elbow to the ribs he received after –and probably before, too. God, his side hurt- the comment was made.

Suddenly one of the two was lifted off of him roughly, pulling a bit of his sleeve with it.

Gintoki propped himself up on one arm gazing at a scowling Kurohane who was holding the scruff of Yuigon's jacket in his hand, drudging him from the fight.

He blinked at Yuki who sat up to brush himself off, smiling sheepishly towards the crowd of people who wandered aimlessly around, having nothing better to do than watch the fights that they knew their little group would inevitably start.

Stretching out on his back, he muddled with his headband again- a nervous tick. Crooking his arm behind his head Gintoki relaxed on the floor, not caring enough to pick himself up to rest again on the wall.

He closed his scarlet eyes, placing his other hand comfortingly on his old sword, listening as people walked and talked around him.

* * *

><p>Gintoki woke to a boot tapping the side of his face. Snore cutting off half way, he shook himself aware.<p>

"Whaddya want?" He snarked lazily.

Blue eyes looked curiously down at him, "What are you even doing here?"

Recognizing the voice, Gintoki blinked hard in an attempt to focus better on the man in front of him.

_Hijikata-kun?_

Yup, that's him. Black hair, blue eyes, broken, well-worn badminton racket in one hand, and a sword pointed at him in the other.

"_Ah, _Oogushi-kun. Why are you here?"

He stared down at him, brow ticking in annoyance, "I'm here because I'm supposed to be, why are you here? Come to help Koturo with another bombing scheme?"

_Bombing scheme, _Gin mulled. _Again? _

He rolled over onto his side, turning away from the Second-in-command Shinsengumi officer, "Stop nagging me, woman."

Hijikata lifted his foot slowly, giving himself time to change his mind about what he was going to do.

Dropping his boot on the silver-haired samurai's back with the heel, he found that he couldn't find it in himself to care. _Oh, well._

"You know," Hijikata began, smirking at Gintoki's affronted expression. "You're still _in_ the Shinsengumi headquarters. I can arrest you."

Gintoki threw the boot off his back and stood, tipping the other mans sword down away from his chest. "Arrest me for what? Flooding the toilets?" He continued; "because that, that was kind of an accident."

"Wha-?" Hijikata spun to face the line-less entrance to the bathrooms. "How did you..."

While he was fussing with that, Gintoki, smiling smugly to himself, walked away from the Mayo-King to find Katsura.

_How long does one generally have to stay at these types of events until rumor confirms they're not dead?_

Kicking something in the midst of his escape-slash-search for Zura. He looked down at the groaning mass under his shoe.

Grimacing to himself he took in the similar style of clothing and frowned resentfully at the smooth white tuff of hair that had been dislodged slightly in all the commotion.

Knocking off the the rest of the wig, he knelt down to the man's height and got a better look at his face.

Scraggly beard, unattended puffy cheek, obnoxiously styled hair...oddly thick eyebrows...face structure of a large chimp...

_Hold on..._

A presence stepped up behind him and Gintoki saw them tilt their head in his peripheral.

The two came to the same conclusion after connecting a name to the face.

"_Gorilla_?"

"_Kondou-san_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. I am so unbelievably sorry about this. I really have no excuse for not updating this sooner.<strong>

**But then I checked all of my stuff and saw how many people had bothered to subscribe to this, I was like, 'I should just write the next chapter'**

**So, a thousand words and 2.5 hours later..here we are!**

**So, it's Kondou...How many of you saw that coming, because I most certainly didn't.**

**I know what's going to happen next! The next chapter will not take this long! Promise.**

**Once again thanks to TheBlueWolf888 for the three on Gintoki's team. I'm trying, this is the first time I'm using someone's offered characters. **

**I hope I've provided all of you patient people with a satisfactory chapter. My writing style has changed...if any of you noticed. For the better, I hope.**

**Review please! That's always nice. Dooooo itttt~.**

**Byee**

**I-V**


End file.
